


Divine Time Out

by DMitchell1985



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Fallen need a reprieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie drabble, because this fandom has so little fiction as well.

Michael banged his head against the storage room door hard enough to short-circuit his brain. The effect didn’t last, but he’d take what he could get. He hadn’t Fallen to give into gratification. But here he was, hands roaming over his pants seeking out the lone button and zipper that protected his decency.

He drew a shallow breath and slid the metal teeth apart. It was all he could do not to groan aloud as he took himself in hand. Working fast, he made quick work of the deed and watched as his reward splattered against the cold cement floor.


End file.
